Yuna's New Sibling Part 1
Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 is the first episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Prince Hiro and Princess Luna are expecting a newborn foal, and Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop and Princess Solarna are excited about being big sisters. Then, there was a Prophecy that a newborn foal of it's royal blood that will be the heart of the balance of Good and Evil, and the League of Villains, Master Frown, Brock, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege and Wraith wanted to destroy the Prophecy and steal the Journals. Now, it's up to Yuna and her friends along with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Radar, K.I.T.T., Snoopy, Woodstock, Fifi, Snoopy's siblings, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Skylor and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi (as the Lady Iron Dragon), P.I.X.A.L., the Chima Heroes, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard and the Justice Squad to stop the the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Master Frown, Brock, Dragaunus, and his lackeys. But, the trouble was that Yuna couldn't stop thinking about the newborn foal. Yuna showing the newcomers around Equestria/Welcome to the Golden Oak Library The newest students for the School of Friendship and Wallace and Gromit's Middle School The villains' evil plan for the Journals/Hiro and Luna's baby shower Warning about the villains/Safe at the Golden Oak Library ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? Trivia *Princess Luna will be about due with her pregnancy with Prince Isamu. *Princess Yuna will show Blinky Bill, Tom Sawyer, their friends, the human counterparts of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Gabby, the Young 6 (Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Ocellus and Silverstream) and Terramar around Equestria, Canterlot, the School of Friendship, Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, the Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville and Manehattan. *Yuna will introduce the new members to Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, Tyrone, the Dipper clones, X-PO and K.I.T.T. for the very first time ever. *At the Golden Oak Library, the Human Young 6 (Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream) and Terramar's guest bedroom will have the posters of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legends of Everfree, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls specials and shorts, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Ninjago, Legends of Chima, the Rainbooms, Skylanders, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Unikitty!, My Little Pony: The Movie, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World and LEGO Dimensions, the 2 bunk beds (with red sheets on top for Sandbar, singing sheets on top for Sweetie Belle, sports sheets on bottom for Scootaloo and apple seeds sheets for Gallus), a single bed (with Planes sheets for Gabby), a red lava lamp, 2 desks, 2 desk lamps, a TV, a videogame set and the videogames (Cars, Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars Mater-National Championship, Cars Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Planes: The Video Game, Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game, DuckTales: Remastered, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Disney Infinity, Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition, Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition, LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Star Wars videogames including LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, LEGO Indiana Jones videogames, LEGO Batman videogames, LEGO City: Undercover, LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, LEGO The Lord of the Rings, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, The LEGO Movie Videogame, LEGO The Hobbit, LEGO Jurassic World, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (videogame), SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (videogame), SpongeBob's Truth or Square (videogame), SpongeBob's Boating Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge, SpongeBob HeroPants, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, Nicktoons Basketball, Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Nicktoons MLB and LEGO Racers). *Yuna will show the newest members how K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88 (aka Parzival's DeLorean from the Steven Spielberg film, Ready Player One) *Princess Luna will get a baby stroller (from Princess Celestia and Princess Sharon), a crib (from Yuna and Snowdrop), a rattler (from Princess Solarna), stuffed animals (from Prince Hiro), a baby blanket (from Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber), the baby bedsheets (from Queen Novo) and a mobile (from Thorax) for her baby shower. *Yuna, her company, the Ninjago Team, Unikitty and her friends will use the Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Fire Mech, Lightning Jet, Quake Mech, Ice Tank, Water Strider, Ken's Mech, Li'l Nelson's Cart Mech, Skylor's Mech, Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V and the Ultimate Shacktron in order to defeat the villains. *The Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Master Frown, Brock, Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon, Siege and Wraith will plan to harm Luna, her newborn foal and steal the Journals. *Snoopy will be the World War 1 Flying Ace to help Yuna and her friends. *K.I.T.T. will transforms into Ecto-88 to help Yuna and her friends. *At the end of this episode, Luna will go into labor. *The episode continues in Yuna's New Sibling Part 2. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes